


Splash

by AuroraRebellion



Category: Fire Emblem: Shin Ankoku Ryuu to Hikari no Ken | Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon
Genre: Gen, Written for FE Gen Week- prompt of 'underwater', fegenweek, ft. Seth who is Cain and Abel's little brother, lots of headcanons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 17:32:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15756474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuroraRebellion/pseuds/AuroraRebellion
Summary: Cain and his family go to the beach, and he and his brothers get up to exactly the sort of mischief you'd expect of boys their age.(Ft. Lots of headcanons- Cain and Abel are twins, and have a younger brother named Seth.)





	Splash

His parents are still taking a few things out of the wagon, but his dad has given him and his brothers the go-ahead, and he’s been waiting as patiently as possible for- for like, _hours_. Probably hours. At least one hour. The point is, he’s been waiting and now he doesn’t have to anymore!  
He takes off across the sand, running to the water and diving beneath the waves. He stays there, underwater, until his lungs begin to burn, then finally resurfaces.  
Abel is standing on the shore, towel around his shoulders like a shawl, and he waves to him.  
“Come on!” He shouts, “Jump in!”  
Abel’s face twists into a scowl.  
“And freeze until I’m purple?” He calls back. “No thanks. I’ll wait until I’m warm enough that it won’t feel like ice.”  
“That’ll take forever, though!”  
“No it won’t! Just because __you’re impatient…”  
“Or you’re a slowpoke. Seth! Seth, come on, jump in! I’ll show you the best spot for cannonballs!”  
Seth walks closer to the shore, and raises an eyebrow.  
“What if I don’t want to do cannonballs?”  
“But that’s why we’re _here!_ To swim!”  
He splashes back in the water, blowing dramatic bubbles as he submerges for a moment.  
Seth laughs and leans over to Abel.  
“I’ll take one for the team and make Cain happy,” he says. Abel sighs and shakes his head.  
“He’s supposed to be older than you, you know,” Abel says.  
“ _He_ doesn’t know,” Seth remarks.  
Abel sputters, and shakes his head again.  
“Really? I think you’re onto something,” he laughs.  
Seth smiles, and walks to the water, where he can just barely make out his brother’s red hair.  
“Cain, where’s the cannonball point again?”  
Cain shoots up out of the water, grinning widely.  
“I thought you’d never ask!” He exclaims. “It’s nearby- come on, before it ends up in the shade and gets cold!”  
“Wasn’t Abel just talking about it being too cold anyways?”  
“He’s like a cat,” Cain quips. “Fusty, quiet, and doesn’t like water.”  
Seth tilts his head and looks down as his feet as he walks, stepping over seashells.  
“He’s a better swimmer than you are, though.”  
“Doesn’t matter, if he won’t swim!”  
Cain shouts and dives into the water again, and Seth watches the surf wash over his own feet.  
“Hey, Seth, I just had an idea.”  
He looks back up, and Cain grins at him past the little curtains of wet hair that now hang over his face.  
“I’m going to dunk him once he gets in the water,” he states.  
“Dunk Abel? He’ll do it right back to you.”  
“But I’ll have done it first!”  
“That’s dangerous.”  
“Can’t break a few eggs unless you make an omelette! ...Or however that goes. Anyways! The rock is right up here! Come on, you’ll actually have to get in the water.”  
Seth steps into the water, and frowns as it washes up against his shins.  
“...It’s cold,” he says. Cain yells and throws his hands up in the air.  
“Yeah it’s cold! It’s the ocean! All the fire dragons out there probably couldn’t warm it up because it’s _huge!_ Come on already!”  
“Okay, okay! I’m coming!”  
He splashes in to follow Cain, much to Cain’s delight.  
“Yeah! I’ll race you to the rock!”  
“...But aren’t you pretty much the worst swimmer out of all of us?”  
“Not if I practice! And I’m going to practice, until I’m even better than dad! ... _And_ I’m going to get a head start! _Hah!_ ”  
Cain laughs loudly before he disappears beneath the waves, and Seth sighs.  
“That’s not fair,” he grumbles.

Abel folds his towel up, and sets it down besides the others.  
“Dad, pammy,” he says, “I’m going to go to the rock- the one Cain calls cannonball point.”  
His dad nods, and raises a hand in acknowledgement.  
“Stay safe,” he bids.  
“I’ll pass the message on to Cain.”  
His dad laughs, and nods.  
“Good luck with that,” he says. Abel smiles and walks away. Maybe, if he’s careful, he can sneak up on Cain… It won’t be hard. Cain’s loud, and Seth wouldn’t give him away.  
He grins to himself, and picks his way around seaweed and seashells and driftwood as he darts down the beach. The sand is getting uncomfortably warm, but it’ll be worth it, given he can already see the rock- and there’s Cain, jumping off it. He can hear him shout from here, as Cain pulls himself up out of the water and yells something to Seth, to which Seth replies with a far more subdued attitude than Cain has.  
Perfect.  
He waits until Cain is at the top of the rock, shouting down to Seth, before stepping into the water.  
Naga, it’s _cold._ The things he’s willing to do to get the upper hand…  
“C’mon, try to beat that!”  
“I didn’t challenge you.”  
“Well _I_ challenge _you!_ "  
“I refuse.”  
“ _Whaaat?!_ You refuse?! That’s not how it works!”  
He bites back the urge to join in on the one-sided argument that Cain is trying to have, and quietly climbs up onto the rock.  
“Why can’t it be?”  
“Because I challenge you! What, think you can’t beat me?”  
He looks over the edge of the rock, to see Cain and Seth in the water.  
“I’ll bet I can beat you!” He shouts. Cain’s eyes go wide, and he yells something he’d probably get in trouble for saying in front of dad as Abel leaps from the rock.  
Abel comes up from the water and shakes his hair out of his face, grinning as Cain spits out water.  
“You got me!” Cain shrieks. “I thought you weren’t gonna get in the water at all and then you did that!”  
“Do you think I beat you?”  
“What- no! No, I demand a rematch!”  
“Rematch? Doesn’t that mean I win?”  
“No! No you don’t!”  
“Are you sure? Not to brag, but I think my timing was spot-on there.”  
“It was great,” Seth says. “You win.”  
“No he doesn’t!” Cain shouts. “I got in the water first, after all! And guess what?”  
He jumps on Abel’s shoulders, dunking him under the water for a moment.  
“I’m the first to do that!”  
Abel comes up sputtering, and shoves Cain.  
“How is _that_ fair?!” He cries. Cain laughs and moves back a little.  
“I did it first, so I win!”  
“That’s not how it goes!”  
“Well, if you won the cannonball contest, I win everything else!”  
“Wanna bet?”  
Cain seems to be about to say something, when he’s cut off by Abel tackling him into the water. He makes a noise of indignance that’s garbled by the ocean, and rights himself.  
“Doesn’t count! You struck second!” He shouts.  
“It’s not first strike- it’s who stays down!”  
“...Don’t drown each other,” Seth interrupts. Cain cries out, and Abel huffs.  
“Alright. We’ll settle this on the beach later,” Abel offers. Cain grins and holds out a hand.  
“Deal.”  
Abel takes Cain’s hand and shakes it, only for Cain to jerk him forward into the water again.  
“Hey!” He exclaims, as he spits out the piece of seaweed that floated into his mouth, “You dirty little--”  
Cain laughs, and retreats under the water. It’s quickly becoming a pattern, Seth notes, as Abel shouts and dives in after him.


End file.
